Beauty
by clovergated
Summary: Kurt always thought that there was nothing more beautiful than Blaine. He was wrong. So, so ridiculously and beautifully wrong. Future!Fic. Daddy!Klaine. Sort Of.


**A/N: I wrote this drabble because someone on tumblr was requesting fluffy drabbles in their ask boxes...so I couldn't resist taking this opportunity to write some Daddy!Klaine. Sort Of. It's cute, it's fluffy, it's a little short but I hope you like it! Reviews would be lovely, I would love to know if you enjoyed my little story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, or Rachel. I do own the baby and the "bat cave" however.**

Kurt always thought that there was nothing more beautiful than Blaine.

He was wrong. So, so ridiculously and beautifully wrong.

There was something more beautiful then Blaine, something more beautiful than anything he had ever seen (and Kurt's been to Paris so that was saying something). It was a baby. A small, brunette baby with largest doe eyes he had ever seen. His heart melted at the sight of her small fingers and her small toes. He grinned as she yawned and shifted in her sleep. He was probably being creepy, watching the baby in her crib but he found that he didn't care much. She was just so precious.

He heard the door pop open and he swung his head. He grin grew wider when he spotted Blaine in the doorway. He was smiling softly at Kurt and he held a binky and a spit rag was thrown over his shoulder. "Finn and Rachel are wondering when you're going to emerge from the baby bat cave and say hi to them." Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of never?" Blaine laughed.

"I don't think they'd appreciate that very much." Kurt shrugged.

"Don't really care. I don't want to stop looking at her. She's just so precious and beautiful and amazing. It's hard to leave." Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He kissed his neck before resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know baby, I know. But they're family. And they'd like to see you." Kurt huffed indignantly.

"She's family now too, Blaine. Just, five more minutes?" Blaine nodded and Kurt felt a tickle of Blaine's curls against his cheek.

"Of course. Mind if I spend them with you?" Kurt shook his head. They stood there, wrapped up in each others embraces for a few more minutes before the baby began to fuss. Kurt's eyes widened in panic for a moment before he reached down and picked the baby up. He rocked her gently until she settled. Blaine was grinning at him with crossed arms as he watched Kurt fuss over the small infant.

"What?" Kurt whispered gently with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just wondering how I got so lucky. You're so good with her Kurt. I'm almost afraid to take her from you because I know you'll just show me up." Blaine joked. Kurt cocked his head slightly but moved towards Blaine.

"Put your arms out." He said in a small voice to Blaine. Blaine nervously held his arms out as instructed while Kurt situated the baby into his arms. Blaine stared down at the sleeping infant in his arms and tried to hide his face as he felt himself beginning to tear up. Kurt just smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"This is our future Blaine. One day, we'll be in our own nursery, that will be much more tastefully decorated, with our own baby. And we'll never have to leave." He whispered directly into his partners ear and Blaine's head fell to Kurt's chest.

"We should probably go out there. Finn and Rachel are probably miffed that you ran straight past them into their newborns nursery." Kurt laughed lightly.

"I can't help it if I find an infant more appealing than my stepbrother and his wife." Now, Blaine laughed.

"Don't let Rachel hear you say that." Blaine said with a small grin.

"Oh I'm sure she already knows. Now c'mon. Let's get out there and show them the onesies we bought for them." Blaine leaned into Kurt's shoulder as he began to lead them out of the room.

Oh yeah, there was no doubt. They were going to have their own baby, and Kurt was sure that he or she would be even more beautiful than Finn and Rachel's new daughter. But for now, he'd just have to marvel in the beauty of his brand new niece.


End file.
